Désir & Plaisir
by Noyume
Summary: Quand un chat à ses chaleurs, ce n'est jamais bon pour son compagnon, encore plus quand ce dernier vit loin et qu'il est taquin /collab' et PWP\ #PayeTonRésumé
1. Chapter 1

**CO-ECRIT AVEC KUSOICRY -alias Lulack avant-**

Non, non, vous rêvez pas, j'ai VRAIMENT fait une collab' avec cette folle 8D /ZBAF/ mais pourquoi donc, me demanderas-tu, petit lecteur curieux ? Eh bien parce que :

 _KusoIcry vous a envoyé une image_  
 _Noyu : Ouah, je kiff ! *-* Elle est excellente X'D_  
 _KusoIcry : Bah t'as qu'à plus à en faire une fiction !_  
 _Noyu ' : Flemme ! Sauf si tu l'as fait avec moi..._  
 _KusoIcry : Ok, ça me va ! 8D_

*toussote* Ahem, y'a des fois, faut pas chercher ._. /ZBAF/  
M'enfin bref, du coup... Bah c'est Kuso' qui c'est occupée des idées (quoi ? J'ai bcp de choses à faire en vrai, vous sav-/BAM/) du coup, si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est sa faute à elle, ok ? X'D _(Toujours rejeter la faute sur les autres, c'est le B. de la vie ;D)_ Ok j'arrête mes conneries XD  
Sachez aussi que pour ce chapitre l'une faisait Tsukki et l'autre Kuroo (grosso modo hein), si vous avez du temps à perdre, essayez de deviner qui est qui... 8D Bon, j'suis quand même celle qu'est repassé derrière la correction finale -et si c'est moi qui poste, c'est pck elle voulait pas le faire et me l'a demandé, ahahaha, elle a cru qu'elle serait pas mentionné dans mon intro' t'sais-  
Sinon, c'est **censé** être un **Two-shot.**.. Censé -lol- ça dépendra de ce que ma chère et tendre petite crotte (quoi ? Je l'insulte pas, Kuso' ça veut dire "merde" à la base...) me pondra comme idée et si elle a l'envie :')  
Une dernière chose, la **_faute_ ** au prénom "Kuroo" dans les SMS est totalement _**volontaire**_

ENJOY !

 **CO-ECRIT AVEC KUSOICRY -alias Lulack avant-**

* * *

Il pleuvait.

Tsukishima soupira en voyant cela. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son livre. Il était dans sa chambre, le casque sur les oreilles, a essayer tant bien que mal de passer le temps. La journée était plus que mauvaise, il n'avait donc aucune envie de sortir ni de bouger d'une quelconque manière. Par ce fait, il avait refoulé l'idée de Yamaguchi d'aller voir un film, ainsi que celle d'aller chez lui. Le brun n'avait pas insisté plus que ça, ce qui l'avait étonné. La musique changea, il tourna la page et, étrangement, son téléphone vibra au même moment. L'écran afficha un "Tetsurou Kusoo". Il haussa un sourcil, étonné de voir le chat lui parler. Pas que c'était rare au contraire, mais ça ne donnait jamais lieu à des conversations... Hautement philosophique, dirait-il.

Il prit le cellulaire, et ouvrit le SMS.

De **Tetsurou Kusoo** à 15:18  
 _"Oya, qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ?_ "

De **Moi** à 15:19  
"Je suis en train de lire, pourquoi ?"

De **Tetsurou Kusoo** à 15:19  
 _"Je m'ennuie, amuse moi"_

De **Moi** à 15:19  
"Je n'ai rien d'amusant à te dire"

De **Tetsurou Kusoo** à 15:20  
 _"Jouons à un jeu"_

De **Moi** à 15:20  
"Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt."

De **Tetsurou Kusoo** à 15:21  
 _"Avais-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?"_

De **Moi** à 15:21  
"Pourquoi cette question ?"

De **Tetsurou Kusoo** à 15:22  
 _"Je voulais savoir si je t'avais pris ton premier baiser ou non"_

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 15:47  
 _" Eh ? Je prends cette absence de réponse pour un oui alors"_

De **Moi** à 15:48  
"Prends là comme tu veux, je m'en moque."

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 15:48  
 _"C'est une proposition ?'"_

Kei eut une moue irritée à la vue du message, qu'est-ce que cet idiot de chat voulait, exactement ?

De **M** **oi** à 15:49  
"Une proposition pour quoi, exactement ?"

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 15:49  
 _"Levrette ou missionnaire ?_ "

De **Moi** à 15:52  
"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?"

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 15:52  
 _"Je parle à mon petit-ami pourquoi ?"_

De **Moi** à 15:53  
"Ne te moque pas de moi."

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 15:54  
 _"Je commence sérieusement à vouloir te mettre dans mon lit"_

Le blond resta sans voix devant son écran. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Kuroo pouvait être aussi direct. D'un côté, il l'avait cherché avec sa presque question... Il sourit en répondant.

De **Moi** à 15:55  
"Je te manque tant que ça ?"

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 15:55  
 _"Joue pas au con, tu connais la réponse."_

De **Moi** à 15:56  
"Non, je ne la connais pas, tu ne me l'as pas dîtes, et je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées..."

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 15:56  
 _"Va te faire voir."_

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 15:57  
 _"Tu me manques. Sûrement"_

Son sourire ne le quitta pas, pour une fois, il avait le dessus.

De **Moi** à 15:58  
"Sûrement ? Tu dis ça comme si tu ne le savais pas..."

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 15:58  
 _"Mais moi je le dis et envisage cette possibilité."_

De **Moi** à 15:59  
"C'est vrai, tu me manques. Peut-être."

De **Tetsurou Kusoo** à 16:00  
 _"Merde"_

De **Moi** à 16:01  
"Ça ne va pas ?"

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 16:01  
 _"Je bande"_

De **Moi** à 16:02  
"Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, je suis trop loin."

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 16:02  
 _"Tu me déprimes"_

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 16:02  
 _"Utilise ta tête"_

C'était rare que le noiraud semble aussi désespéré. La situation lui tira même un sourire. Il allait pouvoir se venger de pas mal de choses avec peu de mots.

De **Moi** à 16:03  
"Tu veux que j'utilise ma tête ou ma bouche ?"

Il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate, mais ce n'était pas grave, vu l'était dans lequel devait être son petit-ami, ce n'était pas étonnant. Il allait le finir avec un autre message.

De **Moi** à 16:08  
"Allons bon, si je te propose ma bouche, ce n'est pas pour que tu perdes ta langue."

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 16:10  
 _"Taille du message : 61Ko  
_ _Expiration : 16:10, 17 Septembre"_

Kei regarda son téléphone, ne sachant pas s'il devait être inquiet ou non. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait bien pu lui envoyer dans un mms ? Il téléchargea le contenu en quelques secondes. Après une courte hésitation, il ouvrit la photo. C'était un screenshot d'une conversation. Conversation entre un "moi" et un "chouette d'amour"... Le blond devina qu'il s'agissait des SMS entre Bokuto et Kuroo. Il lut rapidement :

 _De **Moi** à 16:03  
_ _"Putain, il me chauffe le con"_

 _De **Chouette d'amour** à 16:04  
_ _"Ah ? "_

 _De **Chouette d'amour** à 16:04  
_ _"Besoin d'aide chaton ? "_

 _De **Chouette d'amou** r à 16:05 _

_"Tutoriel en cinq points pour faire plaisir à son petit ami (versions sexe):  
_ _\- envoyer des SMS cochons  
_ _\- l'appeler et l'exciter au téléphone_

 _Si cela ne fonctionne pas :  
_ _\- prendre des photos hot  
_ _\- envoyer lesdites photos hot_

 _Si cela ne fonctionne toujours pas :  
_ _\- Mettre en route Skype et se masturber devant la caméra_

 _Ce tutoriel est exhaustif et ne s'applique que si le partenaire est Testurou Kuroo._

Le jeune homme eut une petite moue. Il se voyait mal faire cela, même s'il sortait avec le dit "chaton" depuis plus de deux mois facilement, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être mal à l'aise. Il prit une inspiration avant de répondre :

De **Moi** à 16:12  
"Tu voudrais que je fasse une de ses choses ?"

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 16:13  
 _"Oui. Ou alors tu peux venir on verra si ta bouche est aussi douée que ta langue"_

De **Moi** à 16:13  
"Tu m'invites ?"

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 16:14  
 _"C'est une blague ?"_

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 16:14  
 _"Bien sûr que je t'invite, là tout de suite maintenant."_

De **Moi** à 16:15  
"Je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple, les billets de train ne se prennent pas comme cela, si ?"

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 16:16  
 _"Ah ouais. Le week-end prochain alors."_

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 16:16  
 _"Il n'empêchera qu'il faut VRAIMENT faire quelque chose là."_

Kei sourit en ouvrant le message. Remarque, avec ce que disait l'autre, il commençait aussi à ressentir les effets...

De **Moi** à 16:17  
"Comme dans les propositions de Bokuto ?"

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 16:18  
 _"Laquelle te tente le plus, Megane-kun ?"_

De **Moi** à 16:18  
"Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu..."

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 16:21  
 _"Je t'attends"_

À peine avait-il lu le message qu'il s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il l'alluma rapidement. Le temps qu'il se mette en route, il ferma sa porte à clé. Il venait à peine de s'asseoir que le bruit caractéristique de la connexion retentit. Un appel apparut avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il accepta.

Kuroo était en train de remercier intérieurement son meilleur ami lorsque le blond répondit à sa conversation vidéo. Ne voulant pas être dérangé à un moment aussi crucial que celui-là, il jeta son téléphone à l'autre bout de son lit et rapprocha son ordinateur de lui, souriant à la vue des légères rougeurs déjà présentes sur les joues de son petit-ami.

Tsukki ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Il était seulement en caleçon et en t-shirt. Avec un début d'érection bel et bien là, mais il avait fait en sorte que la caméra ne soit pas trop orientée vers le bas. Pour le moment du moins...

Son amour était toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux toujours aussi noirs, et les lourdes mèches qui retombaient devant ses yeux lui donnaient envie de passer ses doigts dedans pour les tirer. Sa bouche avec ses lèvres tentantes affichait un sourire en coin. Mais le mieux, c'était ses yeux, qui le détaillaient sans vergogne, sans retenue. Il sentit ses joues chauffer un peu plus.

Voyant le regard de l'autre porté sur sa bouche Kuroo se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher. Un sourire provocateur apparut et il s'étira, dévoilant son bas ventre musclé et la naissance de son "V". Son regard croisa celui voilé de son partenaire avant de descendre le long de son cou et plus bas encore. La vue du tee-shirt lui déplut et il grimaça.

\- C'est trop, murmura Kuroo en pointant la poitrine de son petit-ami du doigt.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose... Lança Kei. Il avait beau essayer de rester stoïque pour cacher sa gêne, il n'avait pas l'impression que ça marchait réellement.

Kuroo se mit à rire, en cet instant Kei était vraiment à croquer. Pour accroître les rougeurs de son amour, Testurou se mit à genoux dévoilant ses cuisses et son boxer à la caméra tandis qu'il enlevait lentement son haut, montrant son torse entièrement sans aucune pudeur.

Le blond se retint de se lécher les lèvres à cette vue. Il était magnifique, vraiment. Il se demandait souvent comment un garçon aussi beau que Tetsurou avait pu tomber amoureux de lui. La bouche serrée, il regarda les muscles se mouvoir sous la peau, avant que le visage du noiraud ne réapparaisse, le t-shirt fut mis de côté. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait lui demander de retirer le sien. Il recula un peu son siège, la caméra coupant l'image un peu en dessous de son nombril, il commença à jouer avec son haut, le montant et le descendant de temps en temps, laissant apercevoir ses abdos, de temps à autre.

\- Enlève-le, grogna Kuroo en passant deux doigts sur ses sourcils pour les défroncer.

Tsukki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'étais pas encore à l'aise, mais au moins, il savait qu'il arrivait à faire de l'effet à son noiraud, c'était toujours rassurant. Il prit le tissu et le souleva, se cambrant en même temps. Il sentit le t-shirt glisser le long de sa peau. Un frisson le parcourut quand il l'eut totalement ôté. Pour ne pas s'encombrer, il le laissa choir sur le côté, sans rien montrer. Enfin presque.

\- Ça t'ira ?

Testurou cacha sa bouche et ses rougeurs derrière sa main, étouffant ainsi un gémissement sur le point de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Son coeur rata un battement lorsque la voix de Kei parvint à ses oreilles. D'un geste de la main, il chassa ses idées de jeune fille pucelle avant d'abaisser légèrement l'écran de son ordinateur ne dévoilant qu'un peu la bosse déformant le tissu noir. Kuroo lorgna sur le torse de son partenaire enfin découvert, rêvant d'y déposer ses lèvres et d'y laisser courir ses doigts. Les rougeurs déjà présentes s'accentuèrent quand il s'aperçut de la chaleur que provoquait le regard de l'autre dans son bas ventre. Un soupir passa sa bouche alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le visage de son blond. La possessivité germant dans son esprit lui fit faire une moue tandis qu'un "Je t'aime Kei" franchissait seul, la barrière de ses lèvres.

Kei rougit encore plus, si cela était possible. Les mots que venait de prononcer le capitaine lui allèrent droit au cœur, mais le voir aussi luxurieux n'arrangeait en rien les choses pour lui. Il poussa un petit soupir, baissa les yeux quelques secondes, et les remonta pour les plonger dans ceux de Kuroo. Sa main droite, qui était restée sage, ne le fut pas longtemps. Il abaissa la caméra, et se recula un peu encore une fois, montrant l'effet que lui faisait le brun. Dans un geste de courage, il commença à faire courir ses doigts sur son torse, il descendit même jusqu'à la limite de son caleçon. Il hésita, et l'effleura seulement, ce qui le frustra quelque peu, mais le soupir d'irritation qu'il entendit lui donna un sourire.

Kuroo n'en tenant plus débrancha son ordinateur et se cala dans ses coussins, il écarta légèrement les cuisses pour pouvoir passer sa main. Observer Kei l'aguicher avait rendu son érection encore plus présente et plus douloureuse.

\- Enlève-le et touche-toi, gémit Kuroo en mettant lui même sa paume sur la bosse entre ses jambes.

Un nouveau coup d'oeil à son petit ami lui fit passer la main sous son bas, doucement, il entama un va-et-vient encouragé par le regard brûlant du blond sur lui. Kuroo plongea ses yeux dans ceux remplis de désir du plus jeune en continuant les mouvements lents sur son sexe tendu.

Kei avait chaud. Vraiment chaud. Son cœur accéléra sa cadence. Il déglutit. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde. Sans prévenir, il se leva. Le caleçon glissa le long de ses jambes, le laissant totalement nu face à son amant.

La bouche du noiraud s'ouvrit face à la vision du corps de son amour, il se lécha les lèvres avant de lâcher son sexe. Tout en haletant Kuroo écarta les cuisses et joua avec l'élastique de son boxer, défiant du regard le blond. Joueur, il se mit à quatre pattes, la tête hors du champ de la caméra. Du bout des doigts, il joua avec la bosse formée par son membre et glissa un doigt sous le sous-vêtement ne dévoilant que légèrement ses parties. La frustration palpable sur le visage rougi du blond l'amusa probablement autant que celui-ci s'était amusé à le frustrer. Le noiraud gémit, un gémissement indécent qui sortit à plusieurs reprise de sa bouche alors que de son pouce, il caressait son gland en suivant des yeux les mains de son adonis.

Le plus jeune glissa ses doigts sur ses hanches, l'une remonta, jouant avec ses boutons de chairs, tandis que l'autre commençait à appliquer un lent va-et-vient. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait été plus vite, bien plus vite pour se satisfaire. Mais il savait que Kuroo serait mécontent de cela. Il s'asseya de nouveau, continuant tout de même son manège, il n'était pas spécialement heureux de voir son petit-ami se moquait de lui ainsi.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort... Je te montre tout.

Kuroo se délecta de l'expression du plus jeune avant de faire glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes dévoilant complètement son sexe. Un sourire immense s'afficha lorsque les yeux de Kei se posèrent dessus, chauffant ses joues encore plus que précédemment. Testurou grogna, frustré d'être dans l'incapacité de le toucher alors qu'il pouvait le voir. Il s'imaginait, là, tous les deux dans ce lit, sa main remplaçant celle du blond et celle du blond remplaçant la sienne. Ne pouvant le faire, Kuroo se contenta de regarder encore et encore le corps du plus jeune, la finesse de sa musculature, la pâleur de sa peau et la beauté de son visage rougit par le désir et le plaisir.

\- Tellement bandant.

Tsukki entendit parfaitement le compliment, qui lui donna un sourire. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux sans fond de son futur amant, avant de refermer soudainement les siens. Il sentait l'orgasme arriver rien qu'en le voyant. Cela faisait seulement une grosse dizaine de minutes qu'ils avaient débuté ce petit "jeu" et pourtant, il n'allait peut-être pas tenir plus. Il glissa sa seconde main vers ses bourses, commençant à les malaxer doucement. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes dans le feu de l'action. Montrant totalement son corps, la pudeur s'était envolée en même temps que la fin approchait.

Le blond devenait de plus en plus excitant pour Kuroo qui peinait maintenant à détacher son regard de la beauté qu'il avait devant lui. Kuroo souffla silencieusement, il évita de pousser un nouveau soupir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'être tout entier de Tsukishima était un appel au viol pour lui, qui se retenait à tout moment pour ne pas venir sur le coup. Il décéléra un peu la cadence, le plus petit finirait avant lui et pas l'inverse. Le noiraud se cambra, manquant de jouir dans la foulée, un gémissement plus fort que les autres de la part du blond avait bien faillit l'achever.

Quant à Kei, l'orgasme approchait à grands pas. Il n'arrivait pas à réduire l'allure, ses mains allant de plus en plus vite, la lave débutant son lent parcours aux creux de ses reins, ses jambes s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes en même temps que ses muscles semblaient se raidir de plus en plus, ses orteils en vinrent même à se crisper douloureusement. Cependant, ça ne l'arrêta pas, sa jouissance était en route, et il était hors de question qu'il ne finisse pas . Son souffle se fit de plus en plus erratique, désordonné, ses doigts s'activèrent rapidement, son corps commençait à suer, ses muscles se contractaient par intermittence au hasard.

\- Viens pour moi, Kei.

La voix rendue rauque par le plaisir lui fit relever les yeux, l'image de son amant s'ancra dans sa mémoire. Il sentit l'orgasme se répandre dans ses veines tel le feu se propageant lors d'un incendie. Il vint dans un gémissement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le noiraud jouisse dans sa propre main. À bout de souffle, Kuroo se laissa tomber dans ses coussins avant d'essuyer sa semence dans le premier kleenex qu'il attrapa. On ne peut plus satisfait de ce moment, Testurou adressa un sourire franc à son petit-ami à travers la caméra.

\- Eh beau blond tu t'en remets ?

Kuroo ria du regard courroucé lancé par le dit beau blond avant de recoiffer ses cheveux à l'aide de sa main "propre".

\- Bien sûr que je m'en remets. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il avança à nouveau son siège, cachant une partie de sa nudité, et en profita pour trouver un mouchoir.

\- T'es quand même pas trop mal foutu, murmura Kuroo en tapotant sur quelques touches de son clavier avant d'afficher un sourire en coin.

Bien que Testurou n'était pas réellement pudique, il passa rapidement un t-shirt avant de se réinstaller face à son ordinateur.

\- J'ai toujours envie que tu viennes le week-end prochain.

\- J'ai vu ça, railla le plus jeune avec un rictus, je devrais pouvoir m'arranger... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai vu taper sur ton clavier... Je pensais que tu regardais ou répondais à quelqu'un.

\- Serais-tu jaloux ?

Tsukishima ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue irritée.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais l'être ?

\- Ce serait logique non ?

\- Ça dépend, certaines personnes ne le sont pas, et si tu m'aimes, je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Après tout, tu l'as dit.

Kuroo adressa un sourire à son petit-ami et se saisit de son téléphone. Il pianota rapidement dessus puis le reposa près de son ordinateur. Testurou allait rétorquer quelque chose au blond lorsque le cellulaire se mit à vibrer plusieurs fois, lui décrochant un rictus , il l'attrapa, le déverrouilla et commença à écrire. Kei le laissa faire, quelques secondes. Avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et donc, c'est qui ?

\- Mon ex, il termina son message à nouveau avant de continuer innocemment, tu veux voir ?

Le plus jeune ne pipa mot, il attendit simplement, une petite moue sur le visage.

\- Kei tu es jaloux, avoue-le. Ou demande-moi de voir ce qu'elle a de si important à me dire pour que j'y réponde non ?

\- Non, tu fais bien comme tu veux.

Kuroo passa ses doigts sur ses sourcils avant de tendre son téléphone déverrouillé à la caméra.

Le visage de Tsukki se décomposa, ce mec n'était qu'un abruti.

\- Efface ça, ordonna-t-il froidement.

\- Non, répliqua le noiraud.

\- N'importe qui peut tomber dessus, efface.

\- À part Bokuto personne ne peut tomber dessus, rectifia Testurou en lançant un nouveau regard au cellulaire.

\- C'est déjà trop ! Efface.

Kuroo soupira. Il observa le téléphone et écrivit un "va te faire foutre" violent en guise de réponse à la personne. Il reporta son attention sur le blond, passablement remonté.

\- C'est épatant à quel point une simple photo peut te mettre hors de toi, ria-t-il.

\- Je t'emmerde.

L'appel fut terminé.

* * *

Mwhahaha, voilà. J'adore cette fin -enfin presque fin- si ça peut vous rassurez, y'aura donc un deuxième chapitre - _posté je sais pas quand mais dans logiquement pas longtemps #1moisMax'-_  
Je me répète, j'ai écris ça en **COLLABORATION** avec **KusoIcry** encore une fois ( _pour tout problème et plainte, je lui ferais parvenir vos messages, mwahahaha/ZBAF/_ )  
Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plût ! _(De toute manière c'est pas la première fois que j'fais un... PWP même s'il est pas dans ce chapitre là, mais osef -j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression d'être l'auteur qui en fait le plus sur HQ! Dois-je voir un message là-dedans ? *se pend*-)_  
Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas... non, plutôt **METTEZ** une review si ça vous a plus ! _(Ceci serait une obligation si je le pouvais 8D)_ sachez qu'elles seront lu par nous deux et qu'on ( _enfin moi au minimum_ ) y répondra ! _(comme tjrs en fait)_ et comme d'habitude, sachez qu'une review me fait tjrs plaisir **_-et ça donnera de la confiance à la chieuse qui m'a servit d'acolyte, au passage, juste comme ça..._** (Qu'est-ce que je me marre, parce que je sais qu'elle va voir mon intro' et outro' qu'après mon post, c'est d'une drolitude magnifique :') *toussote*)-

Sur ce, à bientôt ici !  
Et à la prochaine sur mes autres fics !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bouya les gens, second chapitre ! EN VRAI, ça devait être le dernier et puis on a décidé que non, y'en aurai un troisième, parce qu'on aime faire chier, être frustrante et que j'trouvais ça beaucoup trop long, et vu que j'suis la maman, bah _JE_ décide 8D **

**Donc, toujours écrit en collab' avec KusoIcry, et toujours re-corrigé par moi au final :')**

 **ENJOY ET BONNE LECTURE ! o/**

* * *

C'était décidé, désormais, il détestait les enfants. Cela faisait plus d'une bonne heure qu'il était dans le train, et une bonne demi-heure justement que le mioche criait ou pleurait à la moindre phrase. Il avait beau avoir son casque sur les oreilles, il l'entendait même au travers, et il n'avait pas envie de se faire exploser les tympans à cause d'un crétin de gamin. Les autres passagers lançaient également des regards plus ou moins mécontents, mais la pauvre mère semblait totalement désemparée face à son propre petit. Non, définitivement, il n'aimait pas les gosses. Ni les voyages en train, avec autant de personnes. On l'avait même abordé quand il était sorti des toilettes, et la femme qui lui servait de voisine ne se gênait pas pour lui jeter des oeillades en coin, c'était pour dire. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de prendre ce fichu transport déjà ? Ah oui, pour aller rejoindre son petit-ami, c'est vrai. Petit-ami qui avait réussi à se faire pardonner le coup de la photo après une vingtaine d'appels, sûrement une cinquantaine d'excuses et une bonne dizaine de promesses. Enfin, dans ces eaux-là... Il ne s'était pas amusé à les compter. Et au final, il s'était retrouvé à prendre un aller-retour pour Tokyo, le week-end de son anniversaire. Heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas très à cheval sur les fêtes et qu'il avait fait changer d'avis son frère, qui voulait absolument le passer avec lui.

Une voix électronique annonça la prochaine gare. Il allait enfin arriver, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il sortit son téléphone et adressa un message à Kuroo pour prévenir, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le chercher dès qu'il aurait débarqué après tout... Il tapa sur envoyé, se leva, prit sa valise et s'approcha jusqu'à la porte du wagon. Son portable vibra au même moment.

De **Testurou Kusoo** à 18h15  
 _"Yes ! je t'attends sur le quai !_ _"_

Tsukkishima ne put s'empêcher un faible sourire face au sms de son petit ami. Après tout il n'avait pas vu le noiraud depuis un bout de temps maintenant et malgré leur récente dispute il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être malheureux de retrouver son Testurou. Bonheur qui retomba lorsque le gamin du train le percuta avec la porte des WC. Tsukki l'incendia par la pensée avant de répondre.

De **moi** à 18h16  
 _Pas de truc bizarre s'il te plaît._

Le blond coupa sa musique avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et son casque dans son sac à dos. Le train se mit à ralentir peu à peu, et il soupira pendant qu'il s'arrêtait totalement. La boule au ventre, il ferma les yeux un court instant et il descendit du wagon, valise à la main. Il chercha son petit ami du regard, et lorsqu'il le remarqua, un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Gêné, Tsukishima lui fit signe avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Salut beau blond, murmura Kuroo en attirant le plus jeune contre lui.

Kei se raidit.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire de bizarre, souffla Kei en repoussant l'autre garçon.

\- Pas faire de truc bizarre ? Je n'ai encore rien fait de bizarre.

Kuroo adressa un grand sourire au corbeau avant d'attraper sa nuque. Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent alors que les lèvres du brun se déposaient chastement sur celles entre-ouvertes de Tsukki.

\- Ne fais pas de chose comme ça dans la rue ! On pourrait nous voir, lâcha froidement Kei en se mettant à bonne distance du plus vieux.

\- Parce que ça te pose un problème qu'on nous voit ? Kuroo soupira.

Tsukishima allait répondre, mais il préféra se taire. Il savait pertinemment que ses dires déplairaient à Testurou. Fasse au silence du blond, Kuroo serra les dents avant de prendre la route sans piper mot, il mit sa musique dans ses oreilles pour le plus grand déplaisir du corbeau qui le regarda faire, abasourdi. Venir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue jusqu'alors. Les deux garçons commencèrent à marcher sans bruit jusqu'à ce que le chat s'arrête et ôte son casque. Le plus jeune l'observa, perplexe.

\- Ça fait un mois et je ne peux même pas te toucher alors que tu es pourtant à côté, grogna le noiraud.

\- Rentrons et tu pourras peut-être le faire, lança Kei.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la sienne. Quand le bloqueur tourna la tête vers Kei, celui-ci fit mine de rien, mais le plus âgé ne manqua pas les rougeurs présentes sur le visage de son blond.

Les deux garçons marchèrent en silence, Tsukishima profita du paysage, regardant à droite et à gauche, s'extasiant parfois devant telle ou telle chose sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble de Kuroo, il l'entraîna dans le hall et le poussa dans le premier ascenseur venu. Avant que Tsukki ne puisse demander quelque chose, un corps chaud vint se coller à lui et une tête s'enfouit dans son cou. Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres du corbeau alors que son petit ami l'enlaçait un peu plus étroitement.

\- Tu peux me lâcher je ne partirai pas, dit finalement le blond en passant ses bras autour du noiraud.

\- On sait jamais, murmura le brun avant de se redresser en évitant le plus possible de poser ses yeux sur le visage de son amour.

Kei l'observa faire, un peu étonné que l'autre fuie son regard. Il haussa un sourcil, les mains toujours sur ses épaules, il en fit glisser une vers sa figure, qu'il survola avant d'entremêler ses doigts aux épis noirs. Il rêvait de faire ce geste depuis un long moment, même s'il était hors de question qu'il avoue cela, il adorait les cheveux de Kuroo. Malgré le gel qu'il mettait parfois, ils restaient doux et les lourdes mèches qui encadraient son visage ne demandaient qu'à être touchées. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un petit jingle, coupant Tsukki dans son observation.

Tetsurou lui prit la main, l'entraînant encore une fois à sa suite jusqu'au seuil de l'appartement, où il sortit ses clés.

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, mais mes parents ne sont pas là du week-end.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais plus, déplacement de boulot et réunions, j'ai pas vraiment suivi et ça m'arrangeait donc...

Il sourit au blond et ouvrit la porte. Il laissa son petit-ami passer devant, jetant un vif coup d'œil à son postérieur. Il valait mieux éviter de trop lorgner dessus maintenant, sinon, les bêtises allaient commencer un peu trop rapidement.

\- Où est-ce que je peux déposer mes affaires ?

\- Laisse-les dans ma chambre, ça ira bien ! Je vais te montrer le chemin.

Tsukki suivit le noiraud jusqu'à la pièce qu'il observa, les seules fois où il l'avait vu ayant été derrière un écran. Kei jeta un regard à son petit ami souriant, il reprit sa contemplation. Il s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre, se rapprochant du lit par ce fait, il le survola du bout des doigts.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, lança Kuroo en posant son ordinateur sur le bureau.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et s'asseya dessus, bien vite rejoint par Kuroo. Epuisé par sa journée de cours et par son trajet Kei se laissa tomber sur le dos, humant au passage l'odeur du chat encore plus présente dans les draps que dans la pièce. Il adorait cette senteur, peut-être parce qu'elle le rassurait dans un certain sens ? Un sourire apparut peu à peu sur le visage Kei étirant les lèvres de son petit-ami, qui se releva. Voyant cela, Tsukishima se rasseya.

Kuroo prit sa tête entre ses mains, incapable de penser clairement en présence du blond.

\- Tu avais raison, il est probable que je parte si tu ne me tiens pas, dit calmement le corbeau en regardant le noiraud tourner en rond dans la pièce.

Comprenant le message caché, Tetsurou parcourut la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas avant de le forcer à s'allonger, le surplombant lui-même en grande partie. Appuyé sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser complètement, Kuroo déposa sa bouche sur celle du plus jeune qui l'accueillit dans un soupir. Le baiser chaste devint peu à peu langoureux, les poignets de Tsukki passèrent autour du dos de son amour tandis qu'une des mains du capitaine vint se perdre dans la chevelure blonde.

\- Je crois, mais je crois seulement ne te fais pas de film, que tu m'as manqué, murmura le chat en nichant sa tête dans l'épaule du corbeau.

Kei soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, caressant machinalement la chevelure noire.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua finalement le Tsukki.

\- Toi aussi, affirma tout compte fait Kuroo en embrassant la peau tendre du cou de son blond, le faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

Ils se câlinèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant que Tetsurou ne se lève. Il attrapa la main de Kei et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds dans la foulée.

\- Et sinon, des pizzas pour ce soir, ça te tente ?

\- Tu veux commander ?

\- Ce sera pas plus mal.

Kei eut un instant de réflexion avant de répondre.

\- Ça me va, mais tu comptes manger maintenant ? Il est à peine dix-neuf heures...

\- On peut les commander maintenant et les faire réchauffer plus tard tu sais, on a des micro-ondes de nos jours, c'est super utile ! Vous avez pas ça à la campagne ?

La question donna une expression quelque peu irritée au corbeau, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire moqueur de Kuroo.

\- Bien sûr que si, on en a... Un problème avec les campagnards ?

\- Oh non, bien au contraire, j'crois que je les adore, taquina le noiraud alors qu'il glissait une main furtive sur ses fesses.

Les rougeurs de Tsukki étaient vraiment mignonnes, mais il ne valait mieux pas trop embêter le blond. Il se décala un peu et se dirigea vers le salon, où l'autre le suivit. La télé fut allumée pour servir de bruit de fond.

\- Tu voudrais quoi comme pizza ? Une idée ? demanda le plus vieux.

\- Une suprême ?

\- Va pour ça... J'prendrais bien quelque chose au thon...

Il sortit son portable et fit une brève recherche dedans jusqu'à tomber sur "pizzeria". Il appela, passa la commande et revint s'installer sur le canapé en prenant bien soin de verrouiller son cellulaire. Posés côte à côte, les deux garçons n'échangèrent pas un mot se contentant de fixer l'écran fasse à eux sans rien dire. Sans savoir pourquoi, Kuroo se mit à stresser. Un pincement au coeur, une boule au ventre, une angoisse vicieux le remuant de l'intérieur. Et si finalement ils n'avaient rien à se raconter lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre ? Et si lui et le blond n'étaient faits que pour être ensemble sur le côté sentimental de la chose ? Peut être que son petit ami n'était intéressé par lui qu'en tant que petit ami virtuel et que de son côté il s'était trouvé une fille, ou un garçon, mignon, qu'il pouvait aller voir autant qu'il le voulait. Cette idée fit mal à Kuroo. Plus de mal que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kei, qui était fidèle à lui même, assis confortablement dans ce vieux canapé, les jambes légèrement écartées, le bras sur l'accoudoir et une main soutenant sa tête. Il paraissait calme. Il devait l'être. Tsukishiima n'était pas Tsukishima s'il n'était pas calme dans la plupart des situations. Il dut sentir son regard insistant, car les prunelles dorées se tournèrent vers lui, plongeant dans la noirceur des siennes.

\- Un problème ? interrogea le plus jeune.

Le capitaine détourna les yeux, il chassa ses mauvaises pensées par la même occasion.

\- Je me demandais si tu voulais pas mettre un bon film en mangeant quelques petits trucs ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu as envie de voir un film en particulier ?

\- Pas spécialement, je suis galant, alors je te laisse choisir, il lui fit un clin d'œil en se levant, je vais chercher de quoi manger, les DVDs dont juste en dessous de la télé, choisis.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, laissant Kei seul, dans le salon. Il se mit debout à son tour et alla vers le meuble cité plus haut. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la cuisine, là où était parti son brun. Il avait été bizarre pendant quelques secondes, non ? Il eut un instant de réflexion. Il avait dû rêver. Tetsurou lui aurait dit si ça n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il était assez franc de base.

\- Tu as choisi ?

La voix de son petit-ami le ramena sur terre.

\- Non, pas encore, hum... Tu aurais Jurassic Park ?

Kuroo afficha un sourire, il posa le saladier qu'il avait rempli de biscuits apéritifs et s'approcha. Il passa sa main dans le dos du blond, et de l'autre, il attrapa un DVD non loin. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se décaler et de lui fourrer la boîte entre les doigts.

\- Qui n'aurait pas Jurassic Park ? Je te laisse le mettre en route, tu veux quoi à boire ?

\- Un soda, ce que tu as...

\- Tu préfères pas un whisky ?

Il eut droit à un regard blasé, qui le fit rire. Il tourna à nouveau les talons.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis, le bol entre les jambes de Kuroo, les boissons sur la table basse et le film lancé depuis un bon moment. Ils piquaient les chips de temps en temps, les mains s'effleuraient de temps à autre, mais sans plus. Sans plus hein... Il posa son bras gauche sur le dossier du canapé, ses doigts atteignant le cou du blond. Par ce fait, il put s'amuser avec les cheveux et la nuque. Il vit un frisson parcourir Kei, mais il ne lui demanda pas d'arrêter. Il prit sa comme un encouragement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le bras droit du plus jeune se diriger vers le saladier alors qu'il restait concentré dans le film. Dans un sourire, il le décala, le bras se tendit encore, il le poussa à nouveau, et les doigts de Kei se posèrent sur son entrejambe. Son rictus s'élargit.

\- Ohohoh...

\- Un mot et tu les perds.

Il déchanta bien vite suite à la menace. Le blond n'était pas drôle, et en plus il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Il attrapa le saladier avant que Kuroo ne revienne dans le monde réel.

Le brun regarda son petit ami, il s'était décalé, mettant un peu plus d'espaces entre eux. Lui qui n'était pas particulièrement proche l'était encore moins. II le dévisagea avant de prendre sa main. Tsukki la dégagea quand il reprit des chips, et la reposa sur sa cuisse, coupant le seul contact physique possible avec cette distance et ce saladier entre eux. Le geste blessa Testurou qui repartit dans ses mauvais jugements, plus conforté que jamais. Tous les signes étaient là. Et ils penchaient tous vers la même direction. Avec son attitude et son comportement, le blond n'était plus amoureux. Peut-être même ne l'avait il jamais été. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur le film, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop con comme idée. Pourquoi Tsukishima aurait payé des billets, serait venu et resterait dormir s'il ne l'aimait plus... Pourtant... Il eut envie de jurer. C'était idiot comme pensée, il le savait, mais une fois le doute installé, il était plus que difficile de l'oublier que de le laisser s'en allait... Pourquoi le blond était-il là s'il n'avait plus d'affection pour lui, si ce n'était pas pour se distraire avec les sentiments de Kuroo ? Il irait sans doute raconter à son amour, le vrai, qu'il s'était amusé à lui briser le cœur. Un jeu, un pantin. Ni plus ni moins. Un gars pour lui faire passer le temps lorsque son petit-ami voir sa petite-amie n'était pas la pour s'occuper de lui.

\- Je suis sincèrement amoureux de toi, finit-il par dire le regard toujours fixé sur l'écran lumineux.

Kei tourna la tête en direction du brun attendant une raillerie ou une moquerie quelconque de sa part, mais rien ne vint.

\- Je sais.

Tetsurou ne répondit rien, il continua de contempler la télé. Tsukki l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Il remarqua les sourcils légèrement froncés, les lèvres un peu pincées, et les yeux perdus dans le vide. A quoi pouvait donc bien penser cet idiot de chat pour avoir une telle expression ?

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Aucune réplique. Le blond fit la moue.

\- Eh, il haussa la voix, Kuso tu pourrais me répondre, non ?

C'était sorti tout seul, ça lui avait échappé. Ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné sur son téléphone avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres naturellement. Kuroo ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

\- Kuso. J'espérais quand même m'être trompé, le brun se mit à rire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, putain.

Tsukki le regarda, il n'avait pas compris le moindre mot de son charabia.

\- De quoi tu parles, demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas pas vrai ? Tu t'en fou royalement, je suis un passe-temps ? Kuso, c'est un lapsus révélateur tu crois pas ? Merde. C'est le cas de le dire, le noiraud rigola à nouveau.

\- Je... commença Tsukki avant d'être interrompu par le chat.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'écouter là en fait. C'est un gars ? Une fille ? Les deux peut êtres ? Et tu te les fais en même temps ? Po..

Tsukishima en avait assez entendu. Sa main partit d'elle-même. La claque fut bruyante, preuve de sa force. Il n'avait pas voulu en mettre autant, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il crut voir des larmes dans les yeux du plus âgé, mais celui-ci baissa la tête trop rapidement pour qu'il en soit certain.

\- Sors de chez moi s'il te plaît...

Le blond soupira, il allait devoir être fin pédagogue pour comprendre ce que c'était encore imaginé l'autre. De légers spasmes parcoururent le corps du brun. Le corbeau s'approcha du chat en poussant le saladier avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux les caressants sans dire un mot pendant de longue minute. Son cœur dans sa poitrine battait à ton rompre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Murmura le blond cassant enfin le silence lourd présent entre eux.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il allait donc devoir comprendre. Tsukishima détestait les devinettes sûrement autant qu'il détestait les enfants, mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. L'expression irritée, il se remémora les propos de son amour avant de souffler longuement. Agacé par le fait que cet idiot ait si peu confiance en lui.

Kei inspira profondément cherchant à retrouver son calme pour ne pas mettre une deuxième fois sa main dans le visage de son abruti de petit ami.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire, il soupira, il était peut-être parti du mauvais pied, en fait je sais que tu vas comprendre ce que j'ai à dire, mais je ne sais pas si tu le croiras.

Tsukishima fit une pause attendant une réaction de Kuroo qui ne vint jamais. Il continua.

\- Je ne suis avec personne d'autre que toi. C'est logique pourtant non ?

\- Tu ne dis jamais que tu m'aimes.

\- Oh.

Le blond regarda Tetsurou. Le problème était donc là. Il souffla à nouveau avant de tourner le visage de son idiot vers sa direction.

\- Je t'aime.

Kuroo resta interdit pendant de longues secondes. Il mentait...? Non, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Peut-être que si ? Il l'entendit et le vit soupirer, comme par lassitude. C'était plutôt à lui d'être triste, non ?

Il entreprit de se dégager de la prise du plus jeune, qui se resserra sur son menton. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres d'avoir une petite moue d'ennui. Avant qu'elles n'aient pu finir d'esquisser le geste, elles se firent écraser par une bouche vorace. Une langue rejoignit bien vite la sienne, essayant de débuter un doux ballet. Il n'y répondit pas immédiatement, trop surprit sur le coup, peut-être... Sûrement en fait, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction de la part de Kei. Et alors que l'intruse allait quitter son corps, il glissa ses doigts dans la nuque de son amour, rapprochant à nouveau leur deux mâchoires. Les dents se cognèrent sous le choc, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, il retrouva rapidement sa consœur et commença une danse endiablée, ne laissant aucune parcelle échapper à sa curiosité, à son envie. Hâtivement, sa deuxième main caressa la hanche du blond, l'agrippant fermement pour le tirer jusqu'à lui. Tsukki s'abandonnant à lui dans un premier temps, avant de l'aider même en passant une de ses jambes de l'autre côté de ses cuisses, il le chevaucha, ses phalanges allant se loger dans ses cheveux alors que de la gauche, il glissait le long de sa nuque. Sa main trouva bien vite le chemin vers son dos, qu'elle griffa un peu. Un grognement échappa à Tetsurou, sous le coup, il constata plus qu'il ne vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du blond, indubitablement fier de lui. Suite à ce geste, sa main ne resta pas sagement à sa place, elle s'appuya vivement au creux de ses reins, forçant leurs hanches à se coller tandis que ses doigts avancer jusqu'à ses fesses. Fesses qui se crispèrent en sentant un début de caresse, avant que le noiraud ne commence à les masser, plus ou moins fortement.

Ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle à ce moment-là, les joues rouges. Ils s'apaisèrent quelques instants, le temps de se calmer un peu, peut-être ? Ce qui n'empêcha pas le blond de parsemer ses lèvres de petits baisers. Il en fit même un sur son front, et prit la parole alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime vraiment, moi aussi.

Kuroo ne savait pas trop si la couleur tomate de Tsukki était due à leur baiser ou à ses dires, même s'il n'était clairement pas mieux à cet instant. Il sentait ses joues le brûler et son cœur tapait dangereusement contre sa cage thoracique. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse partir son blond, pas après ce qu'il venait de lui affirmer, pas quand il avait eu ces yeux-là.

\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

Ok. Là il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation à avoir, c'était grâce à ses mots que Kei semblait surchauffé, et mal à l'aise.

\- C'est gên-

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter parler pour le moment. Plutôt l'entendre gémir en fait. D'un coup de bassin, il retourna la situation à son avantage en allongeant son petit-ami sur le dos. Il détacha ses lèvres de ces semblables, un sourire taquin sur ces dernières, tandis que Kei affichait un air joueur.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de couper la parole ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Hum... Je crois que ma mère m'a déjà fait une leçon là-dessus, il s'arrêta pour l'embrasser furtivement avant de descendre le long du cou tout en continuant, mais c'était il y a longtemps...

\- Tu as la mémoire courte si tu oublies les leçons de ta propre mère.

\- Peut-être, mais pas assez courte pour ne pas me souvenir de ce que tu m'as montré la dernière fois.

Pour prouver ces dires, il glissa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt, caressant vaguement les abdos. Il les sentit se contracter.

\- Chatouilleux ?

Pour réponse, les doigts du plus jeune s'engagèrent à leur tour sous son vêtement, créant le même effet que lui, avant qu'il ne lâche :

\- Autant que toi, apparemment.

Il sourit et avant que l'autre ne réplique quoi que ce soit, il passa une de ses jambes dans le dos du noiraud et le força à se collait à lui. Il entendit parfaitement le raté dans la respiration de son futur amant.

\- Je crois que tu n'es pas seulement chatouilleux.

Kuroo se cambra un peu plus, augmentant la friction entre leurs deux érections naissantes. Il remonta la tête, mélangeant leur souffle.

\- Je te renvoie le compliment...

Les lèvres allaient se sceller lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Un doigt se posa sur la bouche du chat, un grand sourire sur le visage, Tsukki déclara :

\- Je crois que les pizzas sont arrivées.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà voilà... FRUSTRATIOOOONN 8D Y'aura donc un 3ème chapitre, je ne sais tjrs pas quand au vu de ma fabuleuse chieuse qui a autant de blocage que moi 8D -On ira loin comme ça, j'vous assure- mais ça ira, on finira hein, on y arrivera ! :')  
** **ENFIN BON  
** **A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à review ! On adore ça ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bouya shaka les gens ! Dernier chapitre de ce three-shot -qui devait être un O.S à la base, ahahahha- donc toujours en collaboration avec KusoIcry ! Je précise que j'ai relu mais que j'ai pas réellement fait gaffe aux répet' parce que j'avais la grosse flemme... 8D**

 **En vérité sinon, euh... On a toujours écrit l'une après l'autre et pour ce qui est de l'acte, vu qu'on est des folles on a décidé de faire compliqué et de changer ! :D … Non je déconne, on a tiré à pile ou face parce qu'on savait pas et qu'on avait pas envie de se faire chier. /ZBAF/**

 **Sinon, on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on a mis tout notre cu- ahem, coeur à l'ouvrage ! :D  
** **Bonne lecture !**

 **Mikono** : _Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! :D On est contente que ça te plaise et on espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant ! On a mit pas mal de temps à le faire, désolé :') M'enfin, il est là, c'est le principal ! :D C'est tout à notre honneur de te faire plaisir, encore merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! o/_

* * *

Il jura silencieusement, pestant intérieurement contre ce foutu livreur de pizza alors qu'il marchait vers l'entrée. Et contre son petit-ami, accessoirement. Il avait parfaitement entendu et vu ce dernier émettre un petit rire, difficilement retenu et bien montrer par son rictus moqueur. Et cela, malgré qu'il ait détourné la tête lorsque Kuroo s'était levé. Il avait parfaitement compris que la situation l'amusait, et qu'il allait le railler pendant un bout de temps. D'un côté, c'était assez attendu de sa part avec toutes les taquineries qu'il avait dû subir de sa part, _merde_ avait-il envie de dire, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque un mois ! Et le blond avait plus envie de l'embêter que de passer du « bon temps » avec lui...

Il eut une expression irritée tandis qu'il prenait son porte-monnaie, il l'avait abandonné sur le meuble de l'entrée en prévision de la venue de ce — satané — livreur beaucoup trop rapide à son goût. Enfin, il valait mieux que ce soit maintenant que pendant l'acte. Si acte il y avait. Il suspendit son geste à cette pensée. Tsukishima n'allait quand même pas essayer de le frustrer et de s'abstenir juste pour le faire chier ?

Un nouveau coup à la porte le ramena dans la réalité, il ouvrit rapidement cette dernière en s'excusant platement. Le garçon lui donna sa commande, le remerciant alors qu'il lui disait et donnait la note, Il déposa les cartons sur le mobilier près de lui avant de farfouiller son portefeuille. Il sortit les billets, les tendit, l'homme les prit et le remercia, avec une certaine gêne. Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il partait, sans demander son reste. Il referma la porte et se regarda de la tête au pied. Il avait quelque chose de sale sur l— ...

— Merde...

Ses joues le brûlèrent lorsqu'il remarqua son érection, pas assez importante pour être gênante, mais pas assez faible pour ne pas être visible, même à travers son jogging.

— Un problème ? demanda Kei, depuis le salon, le ramenant à la réalité par la même occasion.

— Non, non, t'inquiète.

Il souffla sans un bruit, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme... Son blond ne le louperait pas s'il voyait l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, il n'avait pas été le seul à être dans cet état... Il prit les deux boîtes, qu'il déposa à la cuisine et retourna dans le salon. Kei le regarda, étonné.

— Où sont les pizzas ?

— Dans la cuisine, je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas avoir faim... Pas de pizza en tout cas...

— Si, l'odeur m'a donné envie, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, le visage un peu désabusé pour Kuroo, souriant pour celui de Tsukki. Le blond avait parfaitement ignoré son sous-entendu, et en plus il se moquait de lui avec ses envies de manger... Il se retourna, non sans avoir envie d'hurler et de sauter sur son petit-ami et retourna chercher sa demande. Très bien, si son corbeau voulait jouer, il allait jouer.

Kuroo revint quelques minutes plus tard, les pizzas découpées dans les mains. Il s'installa près du blond ne laissant qu'un faible espace entre leurs deux corps. Kei le regarda du coin de l'œil s'attendant aux représailles du brun qui lui accorda un sourire en croquant dans une part de pizza. Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de faire la moue, légèrement contrarié que le brun ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

Intérieurement il était en ébullition, mais juste pour contrarier le blond il restait stoïque. Essayant de s'appliquer tant bien que mal à ignorer ses regards perplexes jetés à intervalles réguliers, il continua de manger. Tsukishima soupira, Tetsurou sourit intérieurement, il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à s'amuser avec le blond comme celui-ci l'avait fait quelque temps auparavant. Le brun s'étira avant de s'affaler un peu plus dans le canapé, sa cuisse frottant contre le genou du blond. Il mangea une autre part de pizza avant de passer une main sur son ventre en regardant toujours fixement l'écran, feignant un intérêt particulier pour la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Kuroo réfléchissait lorsque le corps de son blond se colla à lui, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ne pipa mot. Le noiraud afficha un grand sourire avant de glisser sa main, mine de rien, sur la cuisse du blond. Il la caressa du bout des doigts. Un frisson secoua le corps fin du plus jeune qui lança un regard au chat.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

— Oh ça, Kuroo enleva sa main de la cuisse du blond, rien du tout.

Kei soupira avant de reporter son attention sur le film.

— Elle ne me dérangeait pas...

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit alors qu'il posait à nouveau sa main sur la cuisse ferme. Il l'effleura plus qu'il ne la caressa, remontant imperceptiblement, lentement, en direction de l'entre-jambes du plus jeune. Arrivé, Kuroo continua son manège, le survolant du bout des doigts, la respiration du blond se fit moins régulière. Tetsurou continua ses caresses quelque temps puis il les rendit plus appuyées provoquant par vagues entières des frissons dans le corps du blond. Il en refit quelques-unes pour rendre encore plus présente l'érection du blond. La main du plus jeune bougea, vers la jambe du plus vieux. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne se pose, il se redressa vivement, faisant sursauter Tsukki qui le regarda.

— Bon je vois que tu as fini de manger je vais chercher le dessert !

Le brun s'éclipsa avant que le blond ne puisse répondre, plutôt satisfait de lui. Mais il ne l'était pas totalement, il n'avait pas été assez méchant avec son petit-ami, celui-ci avait fait bien pire. Kuroo réfléchissait lorsque son regard se posa sur la boîte de gâteau. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il inspira avant de s'approcher le plus silencieusement possible du blond. Dans un mouvement rapide, Tetsurou posa sur la table la boîte en carton qui encombrait ses mains avant d'immobiliser les poignets du blond avec l'une d'elles.

— Qu'est c-

Le chat fit taire le plus jeune en l'embrassant, une main allant et venant sur son torse. Sa langue fut rapidement accueillie par celle du blond qui essaya de dominer le baiser. Le chat le rompit avant de soulever le haut du plus jeune qui le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Il le lui ôta malgré la résistance de Tsukki pour venir embrasser fiévreusement la naissance de son cou, lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir, Kuroo remonta tout du long. Il glissa sa langue sur le lobe d'oreille de Kei avant de l'attraper entre ses dents le mordillant tout en lui caressant le torse. Ses caresses se firent plus pousser et le plus âgé se mit à maltraiter les boutons de chaires du blond. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque le plus âgé le fit à nouveau taire à l'aide de sa bouche, encore et encore.

Quelque chose de frais passa sur le torse de Kei qui frissonna.

— Tu as froid, demanda le chat tout sourire.

— Va t-

La phrase du blond mourut dans un gémissement.

Le brun avait entrepris de lécher la crème récemment étalée sur le haut du torse de son petit ami. Tsukishima essaya de repousser Kuroo, mais le brun ne se laissa pas faire, il attrapa à nouveau les poignets du plus jeune et l'immobilisa tout en maltraitant son cou de baisers et de coup de dents.

— J'ai envie de toi, susurra le chat près de l'oreille du plus jeune qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Tetsurou leva les yeux au ciel à la réplique de son futur amant. Il le regarda avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres, une main effleurant le sexe gonflé du plus jeune à travers les épaisseurs de tissus. Il sentit les doigts de Tsukki commencer à remonter le long de ses cuisses, frôlant son jogging.

Il sourit contre la bouche du plus jeune, et s'écarta.

— Et si on mangeait ce gâteau ! Il se pencha vers la table tout en continuant, j'ai pris exprès à la fraise, je sais que t'adores ç— ...

Le noiraud se retrouva sur le dos, coincé sous le corps de son futur amant.

— Et si t'arrêtais plutôt ton jeu à la con, et que je prenais mon cadeau ?

— Ton cadeau...?

Le t-shirt du chat fut relevé, et une main un peu fraîche glissa sur sa peau, créant de délicieux frissons ainsi qu'une « chair de poule » bien évidente. Le blond mordilla la nuque, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille, il y murmura sensuellement :

— Ce n'est pas censé être toi ?

SI Tetsurou avait trouvé à de nombreuses reprises son blond mignon et adorable, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il le trouvait aussi bandant au point que son corps réagisse de lui-même. Sans son accord, il se redressa brusquement. Et sans réfléchir, il agrippa les hanches de Kei, les collant aux siennes. Il entama un mouvement pour renverser la situation, qui fut bloquée par le plus jeune. Il haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

— Si c'est toi le cadeau, t'imagines bien que j'vais pas être en dessous.

Le capitaine perdit son sourire pendant quelques instants.

— Euh... J'pensais pas que ça irait dans ce sens.

Tsukishima lui souleva le menton, un petit baiser sur ses lèvres après.

— Aurais-tu peur ?

Il récupéra un rictus enjôleur, ses mains passèrent dans le dos du corbeau. Sa bouche trouva le chemin jusqu'à une clavicule qu'il marqua. Relevant les yeux, il relâcha la peau.

— Non, j'ai plutôt hâte de voir ce que tu vas me faire...

— Probablement la même chose que tu rêves de faire... assura Kei.

Il retira le haut de Kuroo, avant de le repousser dans les coussins. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'au jogging de son compagnon, qu'il enleva en laissant le caleçon. La bosse le déformant lui donna un regard presque prédateur. Il se remit à quatre pattes pendant qu'il remontait le long du corps, il apposa ses lèvres à plusieurs endroits, débutant par les cuisses, pour continuer sur les abdos qu'il lécha de temps à autre, pour finir par laisser sa bouche s'échouer contre la gorge du capitaine. Il la mordit, sans délicatesse, ce qui tira une plainte de la part du plus vieux. Il passa sa langue sur la morsure, comme pour se faire pardonner. Il embrassa la mâchoire, laissant de petits baisers papillon par-ci par-là tandis que sa main droite rampait sur les hanches, jusqu'à s'insinuer dans le rempart de tissus. Il l'abaissa lentement, laissant le caleçon effleurer le sexe déjà tendu.

— Tu veux pas aller plus vite ? grogna Kuroo.

— Ca serait pas assez drôle.

Le caleçon fut enlevé totalement, livrant le corps nu à la vue de tous, et surtout à celle de Kei. Son cœur tambourina plus fort contre sa poitrine. Sans vraiment qu'il le veuille, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il allait faire l'amour à la personne qu'il aimait, pour la première fois. Étrangement, son assurance déclina un peu, par anxiété.

— La vue te plaît ?

Il releva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux, rieur, de Kuroo.

— Si tu savais à quel point...

— Oh, j'ai bien envie que tu me montres... Comme la semaine dernière.

Il comprit le sous-entendu, et se leva. Il fit quelques pas, pour donner une plus grande vision à Kuroo. Il défit sa ceinture, déboutonna son jean, passa son pouce sous ce dernier tandis que son autre s'amuser avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il tira un peu sur le jean, le faisant descendre lentement le long de ses cuisses, avant qu'il ne s'échoue à ses pieds. Il se dégagea rapidement de ce dernier, l'envoyant valser d'un coup de jambe un peu plus loin. Il releva les yeux vers le chat, qui ne ratait aucun détail de son corps, il sourit. Repassant une de ses mains dans le tissu, il demanda.

— Tu ne veux pas me l'enlever de toi-même ?

Tetsurou sentit son cœur rater un battement, comme s'il pouvait refuser une telle requête. Il rejoignit rapidement le corbeau, toujours debout, il glissa rapidement ses doigts sous le tissu, caressant les fesses fermes de son petit-ami. Mais il allait mieux s'acquitter de sa tâche que prévu. Avant que Kei ne puisse l'en empêcher, il s'agenouilla devant lui, dans un sourire, il agrippa le haut du boxer avec ses dents. Il retira progressivement le morceau de tissus, gardant une certaine lenteur dans son geste. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le sexe de Tsukki d'arriver près de sa tête une fois libérée de sa prison. Arriver à mi-cuisse, il lâcha le caleçon qui termina sa course au sol, à l'aide de ses mains.

C'était l'anniversaire de son petit-ami, hein. Il eut un rictus à cette pensée et engloba le membre dans sa bouche en une fois. Une main se plaqua dans ses cheveux presque au même moment, tandis qu'un grognement sourd s'échappait du blond. Le noiraud recula la tête, sortant le membre de sa cavité buccale pour mieux passer sa langue dessus. Il laissa des traînées ardentes tout du long, jusqu'à ce que les doigts commencent à s'emmêler dans ses mèches, tirant plus ou moins selon le désir. Une de ses mains rejoignit bien vite sa langue, malaxant les boules plus ou moins fortement alors que sa bouche reprenait le sexe, le plus loin possible. Il accéléra les mouvements, laissant sa langue épouser le membre tandis que ses lèvres étaient bel et bien fermées autour. Sa tête fut soudainement tirée en arrière. Il releva les yeux vers son blond, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée, la vision qu'il offrait était plus que sensuelle. Il n'eut pas bien le temps de profiter de la vue que sa bouche était déjà happé par celle de Kei, qui se faufila entre ses jambes.

Tsukishima passa ses bras autour du cou de son amour tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Les langues se cherchaient tout en essayant de dominer. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure du brun et profita de l'effet de surprise pour se saisir du sexe gorgé et tendu de son amant. Kuroo hoqueta de surprise et jura entre ses dents lorsque le blond entama un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main. Le souffle du brun commençait a se faire erratique quand Kei arrêta tout mouvement. Tetsurou rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés, pour se faire plaquer violemment au sol par un Tsukki les joues on ne peut plus rouges. Le coup lui coupa le souffle un instant et son corps frissonna au contact du sol frais, tranchant avec sa peau brûlante. La bouche du blond vint se poser sur un de ses boutons de chairs qu'elle maltraita tandis qu'une main griffait par inadvertance la hanche du brun. Brun qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Tsukishima stoppa tout mouvement et regarda son petit-ami surpris avant de réitérer l'acte en le regardant ce coup-ci.

Le chat retint une nouvelle plainte de plaisir et détourna le regard alors que son blond posait ses yeux gourmands sur lui et sur son sexe tendu. Une main à la base de celui-ci, Kei le regarda avec appréhension. Il n'avait jamais fait de fellation. Sans réfléchir plus, il avala le sexe entier qui vint frapper le fond de sa gorge provoquant un haut-le-cœur qu'il réussit à contenir. Le goût n'était pas terrible, salé, quelque peu amer, mais le corbeau continua malgré tout et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient s'arrêtant parfois pour passer sa langue autour du gland rougi de son amour. Tetsurou se redressa, contractant son bas ventre et forçant sur ses bras. La vision plus qu'érotique du blond le fit gémir une fois de plus et Tsukki releva les yeux, cessant son activité.

— Putain t'arrêtes pas, grogna le capitaine.

Kei se redressa et attrapa le menton de son amant entre deux de ses doigts avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles rougies et gonflées de son partenaire. Il domina le baiser tout du long grâce aux multiples griffures légères infligées au dos de son amour à chaque fois que celui-ci reprenait le dessus.

Tsukishima posa ses mains sur les épaules de son brun, exerçant une pression dessus pour qu'il se rallonge. Ledit brun s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Kei l'embrassa à nouveau et lorsqu'il se remit à genoux il écarta un peu plus les cuisses de Kuroo qu'il distraya en embrassant, mordant et léchant la peau tendre de celles-ci. Tetsurou feula et se releva, paniqué, en sentant un doigt s'approcher de son entrée. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du blond qu'il regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

— Joue pas au con K.. Ah !

Le doigt le pénétrant lui fit pousser un cri.

— Ah put-

Le blond en introduit un deuxième faisant grimacer de douleur son amour qui cala sa tête contre le cou pâle du plus jeune. Kei embrassa l'épaule de son petit-ami en entamant un mouvement de ciseau pour détendre les chairs endolories. De sa main libre Tsukishima masturba le sexe quelque peu ramolli suite à la douleur de l'intrusion. Un autre doigt rejoignit les deux autres et Kuroo mordit le cou du blond qui ne dit rien face à la douleur ressentie se doutant que celle de l'autre devait être cent fois supérieure à la sienne.

Lorsqu'il jugea son amour assez détendu Kei retira ses doigts de son entre, il l'allongea et l'embrassa à nouveau. Kuroo oublia bien vite la douleur de la préparation, mais se tendit en sentant le sexe de son amour près de son entrée. Trop près de celle-ci.

— J'ai du lubrifiant dans ma chambre je peux aller le cher— ...

— Pas le temps, trop envie, Tsukishima déposa ses lèvres sur le torse de son amour, je serais doux, lui murmura-t-il avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux humides.

Le blond écarta un peu les chairs de son amant et le pénétra de son gland. Kuroo grimaça et serra les dents pour retenir un nouveau cri de douleur. Pour ne pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps il enfonça le restant de son sexe d'un coup sec qui lui décrocha un gémissement de plaisir étouffé par un cri de douleur du plus âgé. Kei s'en voulut. Il se pencha sur son amour qu'il embrassa, caressa, dans le but de le détendre.

— Je t'aime.

Le brun frissonna à l'entente de ces quelques mots, malgré son cœur qui martelait sa poitrine, il répondit dans un souffle.

— Je t'aime aussi...

Le corbeau sourit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, tirant une grimace à Kuroo par son geste. La douleur aux creux de ses reins venait de se raviver.

— Doux hein... J'imagine pas ce que ça fait quand tu ne l'es pas...

Le plus jeune se sentit un poil coupable. Il n'aurait sûrement pas aimé être pris avec le strict minimum de préparation.

— Pardon...

Une main se glissa sur son visage, lui relevant les yeux vers son amant.

— Pas grave, si c'est toi, ça me va, céda le capitaine.

Kei ne put s'empêcher de rougir, son organe vital ratant quelques battements.

— Si c'est moi...? répéta-t-il, un peu idiotement.

Le chat prit une inspiration, avant d'expirer sans rien dire. Il détourna les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise de la confession qu'il avait faillit faire.

Tsukishima grimaça, il n'aimait pas que les gens se ravisent de parler au dernier moment. Même s'il n'était pas reconnu pour sa curiosité, ce genre d'acte était de ceux qui la piquait au vif.

— T'allais dire quoi ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Jusqu'à qu'une idée lui vienne. Il eut un petit rictus joueur. Il mordilla la bouche de son amant, rapidement avant de lancer un taquin :

— Et si tu finissais de me faire l'amour, peut-être que j't'en parlerais après ?

Le blond sentit son estomac se rétracter sauvagement. Le ton suave était un appel à la luxure. Mais ce fut le coup de hanche de son amour qui lui fit perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait, et la bouche qui se colla contre sa gorge acheva toute sa réticence. Il se redressa rapidement, obligeant le brun à le lâcher tandis qu'il attrapait fermement une de ses cuisses. Il ressortit de l'antre un court instant avant de s'y enfoncer à nouveau, profondément. Il nota le hachement dans la respiration de Kuroo lors de son geste, qu'il réitéra, plus vite, plus loin.

Les muscles contractés, Tetsurou sentait la brûlure de la pénétration encore vivement, et pourtant, il adorait ça. Sentir le membre de son petit-ami aller toujours plus loin, effleurant parfois cette boule de nerfs, voir son visage rougi par l'effort, la sueur s'emparer de leur corps, entendre leurs souffles saccadés, et les gémissements parfois plus ou moins prononcés du blond pendant qu'il serrait plus ou moins fortement sa cuisse lors de ses coups de butoirs. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il lui en fallait plus, il avait besoin de plus, encore et encore.

— Kei.

Le corbeau ralentit à l'entente de son prénom. Il se retrouva sur le dos en une fraction de seconde, Kuroo le chevauchant. Le changement de position lui tira un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, il reprit son souffle tandis que les mains du blond glissaient sur ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à ses hanches et son érection délaissée. Le noiraud afficha un rictus alors que la main entourait la base de son sexe. Il posa ses deux paumes contre le torse du corbeau, prenant appui sur ce dernier, il se releva avant de se redescendre, sans préavis. Le geste leur arracha un gémissement, il le réitéra alors, mais en gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux d'or de son partenaire. Les yeux voilés de désir et mi-clos pour tous les deux, ils pouvaient parfaitement voir le corps de l'autre malgré tout, que ce soit le soulèvement de leur cage thoracique ou leurs muscles roulant sous la peau, rien n'échappait à leur regard.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs longues minutes qu'ils étaient dans cette position, et Kuroo ne cessait d'accélérer l'allure, ne prenant pas garde à la demande d'arrêt de ses cuisses, il n'avait aucune envie de se stopper là, et encore moins à cause de ses jambes. Jusqu'à ce que les hanches de Kei rencontrent les siens dans sa descente, plus violemment que les fois précédentes, un cri lui échappa, il se cambra.

Tsukishima sourit en entendant cela, il avait trouvé le chemin pour l'amener au septième ciel, et il comptait bien l'y amenait rapidement.

Il changea à nouveau de position, surprenant le brun, il tira brutalement sa jambe pour la mettre sur son épaule, avant de s'enfoncer furieusement en lui, touchant à nouveau cette boule de nerfs de plein fouet. Une plainte s'échappa de l'uke, avant qu'une autre ne suive, il se mordit rapidement la joue. Son bras se mit au-dessus de sa tête, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à s'accrocher. Le pied de la table basse fut la première chose que sa main attrapa, il ne le lâcha pas, au contraire, sa prise se resserra quand son blond commença un mouvement de va-et-vient brusque sur son membre délaissé, lui extorquant une longue plainte, entrecoupée par sa respiration haletante.

La table basse se décala dans un crissement, Kuroo venait de la pousser dans un mauvais réflexe, ses muscles se tendaient dans les extrêmes, contractant même ses orteils, il empoigna l'épaule de Kei dans un mouvement presque désespéré. Un cri muet déforma sa bouche, ses muscles se crispèrent durement, griffant son amant par la même occasion, répandant sa semence entre leur deux torses au même moment où le plus jeune se déversait en lui, dans un râle rauque.

Son corps se remit à peine de son orgasme qu'un poids lui tomba dessus, le ramenant un peu plus vite dans la réalité. Il papillonna des yeux. Le souffle du corbeau se répercutait dans sa nuque et ses cheveux, il frissonna.

— Tu as froid ?

— Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Le carrelage c'est pas top... Mais...

— Mais ?

Il attrapa le menton de Kei entre deux doigts, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens, les sourcils froncés, il demanda :

— T'es pas censé être puceau ?

Les joues du plus jeune s'ornèrent d'un délicat rouge, avant que lui même fasse une petite moue.

— Si, pourquoi ?

— Parce que t'es putain de doué.

Il y eut un léger blanc, avant que Tsukki ne reprenne la parole, un peu amer.

— T'as de quoi comparer, c'est ça ?

L'absence de réponse et le malaise de son amant l'inquiétèrent un peu, c'était assez rare que le noiraud ait l'air gêné.

— Kuroo ?

— Hum... J'ai... Enfin... Il remonta sa main le long du dos de Kei, cherchant ses mots, à ce propos j'ai... Enfin, ouais, j'ai déjà testé avec d'autres personnes, mais... Euh... Jamais dans ce sens-là.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, lentement. Jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se relève sur ses avant-bras, brusquement. Il se retira de son amant par la même occasion, un peu trop vite puisque ce dernier grimaça. Il allait pour presque hurler quand il remarqua la probable douleur sur le visage du chat. Il reprit un peu contenance, avant de demander, presque calmement.

— Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis...?

— Parce que c'est ton anniversaire...?

Le corbeau le regarda, blasé.

— C'est pas vraiment une bonne raison.

Le noiraud sourit, avant d'inverser les positions en un coup de reins.

— Ah si, c'est une bonne raison, et le meilleur argument que j'ai pour justifier ce que j'vais te faire toute la nuit...

* * *

 **Je rappelle donc que ceci est la vraie fin, si cela vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire, ça nous fera plaisir, s'il y a des coquilles, faîtes le également savoir, que je corrige ça rapidement pour éviter les désagrément pendant la lecture des autres ou pendant vos relectures etc... ;)  
** **Votre avis est le bienvenu, qu'il soit constructif ou non, ça nous fait toujours plaisir ! :D**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine que ce soit sur une de mes fics ou celle de Kuso',  
** **On vous dit à bientôt !  
** **Cia ! o/**


End file.
